Things only said in Dreams
by DarkxSonata
Summary: A short oneshot I wrote based off of the picture I drew and posted on     If you want to see the picture send me a PM and I will give you the link    This is for Canti550 on DeviantArt and plz enjoy the BlossomXJack pairing


"Things Only Said In Dreams"

"And so once again the day was saved thanks to the Power Puff Girls."

Townsville was quiet with the stars shinning brightly illuminating the city as three girls flew home after once again saving their home from some evil plot against it. The Mayor had thanked them and the girls had finished their homework earlier so all they wanted to do now was to go home and sleep. Buttercup said goodnight to her sisters and simply walked up to her room. Bubbles had hugged her sister's goodnight as well as their father and retreated to her room as well. That left Blossom hovering in the living room looking to her father. She smiled to the Professor and said her goodnight heading up to her room as well, but with less enthusiasm as her sisters. Now the three girls had gotten older and with age they had decided to have their own room so they could express their individuality better.

Blossom would never admit it to her father, sisters, and even to herself but Blossom has been having savage nightmares for the past few days and she doesn't know what to do to stop them. Her grades were starting to be effected and she could tell that others noticed the change in her moods from lack of sleep. She was lost. So, with a heavy heart and eyes she made her way to her pink and red room and quickly got ready to sleep. She curled up in her bed and sighed knowing that sleep would come soon, but not for long. Blossom closed her eyes and fell asleep not noticing the shadow that loomed in the corner of her room.

Jack Spicer hadn't been planning anything evil for the past few weeks. He couldn't get his mind focused enough to try. The only thing that was on his mind was Blossom. All week she had been looking exhausted and was moody all day. Normally Blossom would only roll her eyes or simply tell him to go away, but this week she had blown up at him on three separate occasions only to realize what she did and apologize quickly then run off. Something was defiantly wrong with her. So, Jack had been asking her different questions all week that slowly got to the topic of why she was looking so tired, and he had finally gotten an idea out of her. She mentioned not getting enough sleep from studying but when Jack had asked her what the subject was she had gone quiet and seemed about ready to break down and cry. That's when Jack figured it out. Blossom wasn't getting enough sleep because she's been having constant nightmares.

So, during school and even a bit at home in the afternoon Jack Spicer Evil boy Genius had formulated the perfect plan to try and help her, even if it was only letting her get a good nights sleep. It was simply steal the Shadow of Fear from the Xiaolin losers so he could get into her nightmare. Then go to Blossoms house and help her in anyway he could, then leave before she had the chance to wake up. It was full proof and he was all ready half way there.

Jack entered Blossoms room from her window noticing she must have just went to sleep. He smiled to himself knowing his plan was going to work. Quietly he moved towards her, not wanting to wake her and get knocked out the second floor window and stood next to her getting out the item.

"Shadow of Fear." He quietly said seeing the golden flash of light. He blinked and found himself surrounded by darkness and flames as the city was burnt to the ground. He looked around shielding his face from the flames trying to spot Blossom, and then he found her.

"Blossom." Blossom stood with fire surrounding her when she thought she heard someone say her name. That couldn't be right, everyone was gone. She had failed and now everything and everyone was gone. The town, the Mayor, The Professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup . . . everyone were all gone. Blossom screamed silently seeing that she was about to be engulfed in flames once again. This was her reoccurring nightmare, the end of everything she knew, and evil winning. Blossom was about to close her eyes and scream when something got her attention. "Blossom!" It was the voice again and it was louder. Why was the voice familiar?

Blossom looked up to see a hand stretched out to her, but because of the smoke and darkness she couldn't make out who it was right away. She reached out and grabbed the hand and gasped when the hand grabbed hers pulling her away from the flames and saving her. In her nightmares she was useless and powerless. Blossom fell into the person's chest when they pulled her close. She heard the faint sound of a motor and looked up slowly only for her eyes to widen when she saw Jack Spicer holding her.

Blossom was about to fight, scream, try and do something when she noticed everything was quiet. Jack nodded for her to look around and she did. Everything was fine. They were in her room, fine and well, nothing was burning and she and everyone was fine. She looked back at Jack who simply looked at her with worry and adoration. She couldn't help it, she broke down. Tears fell quickly while she clung to his jacket letting all her emotions out, she knew deep down that if there was anyone she could trust while she broke down, it was Jack.

Jack held her while she cried. He held her close not knowing when this would happen again, and wanting her to know that he was there for her. He looked down at the crying girl that took his heart and looked at her sadly. "It's ok Blossom, I'll protect you. I promise. Trust me nothing bad will happen." He told her quietly not wanting to startle her. Blossoms sobs started to subside and Jack noticed her eyes begin to close.

"I . . ." Blossom started but fell asleep again before she could finish. She had woken up the moment Jack had landed away from the fire. Jack picked her up gently and placed her back in her bed making sure she was comfortable before he gently moved her bangs out of her eyes then left. When she woke up tomorrow she would only think the things that he had said were things only said in dreams.


End file.
